I can feel your love
by calypsoditan
Summary: what is going on...?


**_Enjoy the first chapter. BTW Alice and Shun are already dating in this. Ages; Alice and Shun are 17, Dan, Runo and Julie are 15._**

**_I do not own bakugan or anything that needs a disclaimer in this!_**

**_chapter one-_**

It was home-coming night at the st. Georges High school, it was nearly 23:00 the dance was to last until 24:00. This was Shun and Alice's last year, next year they went to university, they were to go in two years but they both had incredible talents. Shun and Alice were slow dancing looking into each others eyes, Shun kept whispering little phrases that might have looked like normal words but, the little dirty things they told each other were thing they only knew about. Then Shun got closer to Alice's ear and whispered, " let's go get a drink?" Alice blushed a little at that.

"i don't really drink..." Alice told Shun and with that Shun raised one eye-brow and looked at her one again, "don't be little miss clean now, that's what you would say to your brother." Alice gave out a little giggled and gave Shun a nod. Then they walked over to the drink bar.

_**Meanwhile-**_

Dan was just sitting in a corner, due to Runo not being able to come tonight he didn't want to dance with any other girl. A few minutes had passed since Shun and Alice had gone to drink .

"so hows your first drink?" Shun asked Alice over all the noise of the voices flooding the room. Alice took a shot of the alcoholic drink and turned out laughing for no reason. "great I never felt like this!" Alice said still giggling, both of them were a bit drunk but still quite conscious. Shun looked at the people having fun then turned to Alice and got close to her ear and whispered, " you wanna go have a little fun in the car?" Alice bit her lower lip gazing into his eyes, she took his wrists and put his hands on her waist and brought them just under her breasts. Shun looked at her with a dirty look. "let's go..." she whispered and with that Shun took her arm and ran towards Dan. "Hey man could you cover for me around here for a few minutes please?" Dan looked behind Shun and saw Alice giggling.

"Sure dude go have some fun." Dan had figured it out.

"thanks man." Shun thanked Dan and ran off to the parking Lot with Alice.

_**Outside-**_

Alice leaned on the side of the car as Shun got close to her and put his hands on her waist and looked into her dark deep brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss her it started as a sweet kiss but when she kissed it all turned into a rough rally. He kissed down her neck and she caved her neck " ahh..." Alice panted out. She reached out for the back car door handle and opened it. Alice went in, before going in Shun looked around then went in and closed the doors. Shun went right kiss her neck as she rushed to unbutton her her shirt panting and in need for him. When she had finished undoing it Shun put his hand down her back slipping it off and kissing her chest and worked down to her breasts. Alice caved her neck once again and moaned out, " Ahh! Shun! Ahh!" she was panting like mad she was trying to cool off but Shun kissing her boobs and touching them was just making her really hot. Then Alice put her hand on his stomach and caressed her way down to his member and rubbed it. She loved seeing his face full of pleasure, that's what really turned her on. "Where's the little clean girl now?" he said between moans. Then he started to dry hump her. "ah! Oh! Shun! Ah!" she moaned out nearly shouting. Then there was a knock at the car door, both Shun and Alice looked at each other and Alice put her top on and Shun opened to the door. "you two?" a man shouted in surprise.

"MR. Davis!" both of them excliamed.

"Sexual activity on school grounds is prohibited! To the principals office!" he shouted.

_**In the office-**_

"i honestly would have never thought I would see you two in here for having sex in a car on school grounds." the principal cleared.

"Sir we weren't going that far it was just..." Alice tried to clear.

"well you two are model students and are skipping a grade to go to university, so your cleared with a warning for now, now get out and go home." the principal told them and they smiled at each other and left.

**enjoy? R&R!**

**calypsoditan**


End file.
